Talk:Page
Thanks E, I guess I was caught up in all the excitement of a new character I frogot to finish the sentence. :P Batjimi 21:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :lol no problem. I guess that was along the lines of what you were going to put? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, that was pretty much exactly what I was going to put. I just wish we could find out Naomi -who-.. I've seen people on the forums saying Harris, but I'd rather leave it for a bit. :P Batjimi 22:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) She looks like Hammer and garth The hair the face the body type is it just me DeirdreKent101 17:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) To be honest I doubt whether Hammer and Garth had a child (But with Lionhead you never know). 08:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Relationship Paragraph on page? I was just thinking if we should add a paragraph or two on Pages relationships with the hero, ben finn and walter. As she flirts a bit with the hero, Ben wants page but cant get her and her and Walter seem to be good friends that go back a bit. Just a thought. :Not enough info is known about her relationships with anyone so we don't have enough to put anything other then speculation. And speculation isn't allowed on pages. --Alpha Lycos 05:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hero? hmmm... Anyone else think that paige may be a hero? I think its pretty likley. Just a thought ; ) 08:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know the last two comments were by me :) Matta jr 08:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree, she could be a hero with the ability Strength. That could be a reason why there is posters of her saying "WANTED". Logan may want to destroy heroes so they do not overthrow him. =) 10:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC)HammerTheHeroOfStrength We won't know until the game is released which for me is in 9hours. This is why I remove the part about her having high Strength attributes because its unknown. And she could be a Skill hero as bombs in Fable III could be a skill weapon. Or she could be a Will and the bombs are summoned by spells. Or a combo of all three from a foreign land. Its unknown until the game is played. Alpha Lycos 10:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I never thought of that but she couldn't be Will because in Fable 3 you use gauntlets but that leaves Skill and Stength. Unlucky for me though I have to wait till Friday =( but I suppose though I can get The Absolver as I have pre-orederd it 10:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC)HammerTheHeroOfStength It's a bomb. In the TV trailor, she's throwing a bomb. You can see a trail of smoke and a spark at the very top of the screen. It's not "A cannon ball minus the cannon" Dellcath 09:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Background Is it safe to assume that she isn't native to Albion due to the hue of her skin? or does that count as speculation? Just want to clear that up before 100 people add it to the article.Dellcath 18:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It's possible, though unlikely, that she could be a descendant of whisper, goin off looks and skin tone. It's more likely that she is from samarkand(sp?) though. CTGrafitti 18:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ :To answer Dellcath's question - it's speculation unless there is a link to Lionhead Forums or something where a dev has explicitly stated it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, fair enough. Dellcath 13:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Status It still seems uncertain as to what determines her status. The current listing is at least not entirely correct(alive if good and treasury full, dead if evil or treasury not full). In my game, I was corrupt, evil and had 0 in the treasury and Page was still alive. What have others experienced? :Hmm, interesting, I'm not entirley sure as well, but I'd have to agree with her current status, from what I've seen. I watched some different endings on Youtube today, and in the evil version, and version where the treasury was full, you could see through her and the others, as if they were ghosts. Not to mention once Theresa takes you back to "reality" the only people who are always standing there (no matter how you act) are Ben, Jasper, and the guards. In mine, she appeared see-thru during the battle, but it was just the Crawler imitating her like he did with Walter in the desert. She was absent during my ending, but Ben specifically says he's going to pay her a visit and see what she's up to. If he had just said "pay her a visit", it could mean a grave, but the context implied she was still living. I figure she wasn't there at the end because I had pissed her off something fierce. ::In mine shes not at the ending regardless of how full the treasury was. But in both outcomes Ben says the same thing. --Alpha Lycos 10:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the edit help btw, wasn't sure how to make it look right. After watching several youtube ending videos, I believe I know where the confusion lies. At the end, the transparent images of your allies do not mean they are dead, Theresa is simply creating those images to show you who she is talking about at that moment, the same way she does in the road to rule. The reason they are actually there if you are good is because they like you, and if they hate you then they don't want to be anywhere near you. If there's consensus on this, we should probably change the page of all those concerned to reflect it. Want to get agreement before doing so though. ::Now that you mention it I do remember that Sabine was missing in the playthrough where I broke the promise to him so I think if you break promises they are more likely to not appear. Oh and when signing use four ~'s instead of the unsigned stuff :) --Alpha Lycos 10:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention the fact that if it were your dead allies being shown, Swift should appear alongside them. Sure he died before the climax, but he was still part of the journey and the only ally other than Walter we can say with certainty is dead. 11:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Really? I don't really thing Page is anything like Whisper, or Hammer for that matter. What about the rest of you? Dellcath 18:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) To me the closest she comes to them is Hammer's hairstyle and Whisper's skin colour. Thats all that is similar between Page and the other two. --Alpha Lycos 18:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Portrait I think the line about "it can be assumed that Page wore the costume when the portrait was painted" is a little redundant, since it is more than likely that she owned the outfit before the Masquerade quest. L.B. 01:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Page and Thunder I know the edit has already been removed, but just to clarify, in the Masquerade quest, Reaver claims that Page must be lightning under the bedsheets, not thunder. TheIndifferentist 03:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Page Disappeared? So I have been trying to find Page in my game (in the hideout place where she usually is) and I can't find her anywhere. My Hero is completely evil and I have beaten the game and got past all the main story line. (I didn't do a single good thing the entire game lol) I want to find the quest that allows you to re-build the bridge to go to Driftwood, but I can't becuase Page isn't there to give me any quests. Recently, I also got my morality to Neutral after putting all my personal money (I got Chickenbane :P) into the treasury but Page still wasn't there. Does she hate me that much or is she dead? :After the main quest is finished, most Story-related NPCs (Page, Kalin, Sabine, Reaver, Ben Finn, etc) disappear and can't be found again, whether they're alive or not. To rebuild the bridge however, you don't need Page. You have to go to the place in Millfields where the bridge used to be, and there you should find Griffith Smith. He is the guy who gives the bridge quest, which is called Restoration. It should also be in your Sanctuary quest list. :If he's not there, he may have died in the Darkness attack (unless you saved everyone), or you may have encountered a glitch which stops him from appearing. In that case, try reloading an old save or doing some other quests in Millfields to see if he gets reset. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Quote I'm not sure if this was just me so I'm putting a quote I thought I heard her say whilst fighting Hobbes during The Masquerade quest. Anyone else had this before? WikiaWizard 22:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC) i think she says "squishy" 06:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC)